Chronic sinus disease affects over 31 million Americans, and surgery for this disease is performed over 200,000 times annually. Success in functional endoscopic sinus surgery (FESS) is frequently limited by poor wound healing and scar contracture. Sentrx Surgical, Inc., a University of Utah startup formed to commercialize in situ crosslinkable glycosaminoglycan hydrogels for ear, nose and throat and craniofacial surgery, proposes to establish the feasibility of using in situ crosslinkable hyaluronan gels to improve sinus surgery outcomes. Preliminary evidence demonstrates that HA gels can inhibit collagen contracture by a process we describe as "nanostenting". Commerically available HA products have been shown to promote inflammation and actually worsen scarring. The crosslinked HA gels to be studied herein show no evidence of inflammatory response in preliminary studies. In Phase I, Sentrx Surgical will partner with the University of Utah to establish the chemical and biological parameters that will provide feasibility for identifying the optimal nanostenting HA hydrogel to use in human clinical trails. Chemical modifications will be made to the HA gels to enhance their rigidity and nanostenting properties. The biomechanical properties of these gels will be measured. The nanostenting HA gels will then be tested in an established animal model by measuring their relative ability to prevent scar contracture. Histological analysis will be performed to ensure a continued absence of inflammation and promotion of normal wound healing. The results of these Phase I studies will determine the feasibility and the optimal chemical properties of a nanostenting HA gel for human trials.